


Hallowe’en Day (and Night)

by amylikesfrogs



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, anyway all relationships listed are pre-existing, bro idk how to tag this is my first time, i’ll add more as i think of them, no yearning today!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylikesfrogs/pseuds/amylikesfrogs
Summary: or, how to persuade your alter ego to host a party (because you both want to hang out with your boyfriends)Part of the gift exchange on my friend Corin’s discord server!





	Hallowe’en Day (and Night)

**Author's Note:**

> For Tali - glad I was successfully able to read your mind.

The residents of SoHo should have known that their evening could never have gone well. 

Not while Edward Hyde was visiting, of course. 

A maniacal cackle echoed down the walls of the alleyway, with its owner in hot pursuit. Hyde lept from puddle to puddle, and as he did, he ensured he splashed as much water as he could onto the nearby pedestrians. 

A passing rat caught his attention. It was slightly smaller than the norm (the runt, perhaps?) but it still scurried at the same speed he sprinted at. 

Hyde paused for a moment. He crouched down into the rat’s path and cupped it into his hands. It flailed for a moment, only to settle remarkably quickly. 

_ “Nice friend you’ve got there. Looks just like you.” _

Hyde rolled his eyes. Looking up, he grunted at the sight of Jekyll’s shadow on the wall in front of him. Part of him knew there was nothing behind him to cast the shadow; part of him turned around anyway. 

_“I’m serious! _ _ He’s a rather cute little fellow. Perhaps you should keep him.” _

Hyde glanced back at the wall. “I don’t want a rat,” he moaned, “I want a party.”

The edges of Jekyll’s shadow seemed to ignite into a red flame. _ “No. No. Absolutely not. You know how excitable the lodgers are.” _

“Who’s to say they won’t make the party even better? Last week, after you mentioned hosting a banquet, Doddle took it upon himself to invent a cake which explodes upon reaching the - ”

_ “We don’t need another reminder of that, thank you very much.” _Jekyll peeled himself off the wall and managed to rouse up a semi-corporeal form. Clearly, he wanted to make a point (and to show off while doing it). 

Hyde slumped onto the cobblestone floor, dropping the rat back into the gutter. 

_ “Society these days is far too focused on materialism. The celebration of Hallowe’en is far from what it used to be! Long gone are the days of spiritual experiences and seances; nay, now everyone only wants to partake in idiotic pranks and to dress in gaudy costumes. Where, Mr. Hyde, is the respect in that? Where is the purity?” _

At this, Jekyll clasped his hands behind his back and cocked an eyebrow. 

“No purity, my dear doctor. Only your unwavering lust for Lanyon.”

Jekyll spluttered. _ “What the devil does Robert have to do with your ridiculous party?” _

“Oh,” said Hyde, standing up to his full (unimpressive) height, “everything. I hear that Lanyon loves a good soirée, especially when his good friend Dr. Jekyll would be present.” As Jekyll’s brow furrowed, ideas began ricocheting around Hyde’s head. “I’ll cut you a deal. Let me have my party, and I swear to leave you alone for the whole night following.” 

_ “You seem far too generous. What’s the catch?” _

“I also get to flirt with the Creature.” Hyde pressed his fingers to his lips, as though imitating an Italian cook. “He’s quite fetching.”

Slowly retreating back to the wall, Jekyll let out a sigh. _ “Fine. It’s been too long since I’ve gotten to see Robert alone.” _

“Bloody hell, save it for the party!”

\- - -

The 31st of October arrived rapidly, and Hyde couldn’t have been happier. There he was, in the lobby of the Society, wearing Jekyll’s trademark ruby waistcoat and attending to the guests with childish glee. He revelled in the sights of chaos around him: Maijabi conjuring ghosts which twirled and spiralled around the ceiling; Rachel (sporting an almost pirate-like red ensemble) hurtling over bannisters with a knife clasped in her hand; Bird and Archer guiding a game of dangerous-looking-plant bobbing. 

With a swing of his cane, Hyde set across the room in his best pompous strut. Plates of treats littered every table in sight. Whilst walking, he stuffed as many boiled sweets as possible into his pockets - despite Jekyll’s rants, Hyde was a firm believer that Hallowe’en was all about eating exorbitant amounts of sugar. 

_ “Could you be anymore crass? Dentistry is expensive, you greedy buffoon.” _ Jekyll, who had been dropping judgmental comments all day, hovered in front of him. 

“I do not care for my teeth,” Hyde scoffed, ramming a sweet into his mouth, “I care about my breath.” He jabbed the cane into the general direction of the Creature and continued his stride across the hall. 

With a tut, Jekyll vanished from the eye of Hyde’s mind. Finally!

Hyde sidled his way up to the Creature, and promptly prodded him in the foot with his cane. He gazed upwards at that hulking green form which, admittedly, was rather disguised by layers of bandages. Evidently, the Creature had either dressed as an Egyptian mummy for the party, or he had suffered some terrible accident. 

“Hello, sexy.”

The Creature eyed him. “If you’re going to be cheesy,” he said, placing a great hand on Hyde’s head, “the least you can do is let me be cheesy back.”

“Never! The thrill is in watching you squirm from my horrible puns and pet names.” Hyde held his arms up, and the Creature took this as his cue to hoist Hyde up onto his shoulders. “Besides, you really are sexy.” 

“If you insist.” The Creature began to lumber around the lobby. Hyde took pleasure in the fact that, for once, he was the tallest person in sight. 

Without warning, one of Miss Flowers’ mechanical birds began to shriek loudly. It squawked twelve times before collapsing into a pile of bronze cogs. 

Damn. Midnight. Jekyll’s time to shine pretentiously. 

Hyde ran his hands through the Creature’s hair. “My beastly man,” he cooed, “I have to go. I promised Dr. Jekyll that I would be back in the office by midnight, and I am never one to break a promise.”

Swiftly, the Creature grasped Hyde’s waist and slung him to the ground. “You would do well to meet me again tomorrow. I’ve barely spent a moment with you!”

“Sorry, sorry darling,” he said, rubbing his back (that Creature was terribly strong), “but you know I live for Hallowe’en festivities.” He whipped another sweet out of his pocket and pressed it into the Creature’s hand. “Until next time!”

And with that, he was sauntering up away. 

But not for very long, mind you. 

A hand tapped his shoulder. 

“Mr. Hyde, I believe?”

Hyde whipped around like a ticked-off snake. “The hell do you want?”

Robert Lanyon, wearing a vampire costume in the most glamorous way one could ever hope to achieve, was standing behind him. With one foot on the stairs, Hyde had thought that he had managed to avoid him for the whole night but alas! there he was. 

“I suppose,” Hyde began, “you are looking for Dr. Jekyll.”

Lanyon nodded solemnly. “Yes, I had hoped to have seen him today. Do you know where he is?”

“Oh yes. I do believe that Henry is locked away in his office.” He mimed wiping away a tear. “A slave to his work.”

“Good heavens, now that won’t do! I insist on seeing him forthwith. I shall fetch some wine and bring it up to him, so that he may experience some holiday cheer as well.”

Now it was Lanyon’s turn to saunter and Hyde’s turn to panic. He couldn’t take the stairs, now that Lanyon knew that only Jekyll was supposed to be in the office. The only option was, well, going outside. 

Taking a sharp look from side-to-side, he ran across the lobby and delved into the shadows, where he learnt against a window. He reached behind him and felt for the clasp. When he was satisfied he had pulled it enough, he learnt back. All of his weight pushed against the glass. With a twist of his hand, he unlatched the clasp and the window opened. Hyde fell through the gap. 

A normal man would have plummeted to his death. But Hyde was not a normal man. He was a fun-size amalgamation of all of Jekyll’s deepest sins and desires, and right now Jekyll was desperate to see his boyfriend. Therefore, Hyde would survive no matter the odds.

He scrambled up the side of the Society. Suddenly, he could appreciate Jekyll’s horrible facade decoration choices: the protrusions proved as useful grips. Hyde knew that time was running out - Lanyon was a famously swift walker - so he continued to scale the building with feverish vigour. 

At last, he reached the window to Jekyll’s office. He kicked it open with his feet and slid into the office, tumbling onto a pile of papers. Possibly important, probably would never be read. 

He reached out for the vial of serum placed ever-ready on the rightmost cabinet and downed it in one swallow. While the convulsions of transformation shook him, Hyde took the liberty of sitting down. 

As if on cue, Lanyon burst through the door. Jekyll was sat at the desk with his head in his hands. 

“Oh Harry, have you really been locked up in here for all this time?” Lanyon hastened to put his wine bottle and glasses down, then sat down on top of the desk. 

Jekyll looked up woozily. “Hello, sexy.”

“Still the same old flirt then.” And with that, Lanyon cupped Jekyll’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

\- - -

Romance, who loves to nod and sing

With drowsy head and folded wing

Among the green leaves as they shake

Far down within some shadowy lake,

To me a painted paroquet

Hath been—most familiar bird—

Taught me my alphabet to say,

To lisp my very earliest word

While in the wild wood I did lie,

A child—with a most knowing eye.

Of late, eternal condor years

So shake the very Heaven on high

With tumult as they thunder by,

I have no time for idle cares

Through gazing on the unquiet sky;

And when an hour with calmer wings

Its down upon my spirit flings,

That little time with lyre and rhyme

To while away—forbidden things—

My heart would feel to be a crime

Unless it trembled with the strings.

**Author's Note:**

> Final poem is ‘Romance’ by Edgar Allan Poe, c.1829.


End file.
